


November 5th is Our Anniversary Now?

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Multi, Ot3 fluff!, eli is a hopeless banana, luv u pantsu, originally posted on my tumblr as a gift for Banditchika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: The alarm goes off and Nico tries to wake Eli up to shut it off, only to find she's missing from bed. Thinking she fell asleep studying, Nico decides to go check up on her and finds something else instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banditchika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditchika/gifts).



> Originally posted on Nov 5th!! A birthday fic for my dear friend Pantsu :')

“ _BEEP_ ”

Nico rolls over in the bed, her eyebrows furrowing and a frown growing on her face.

“ _BEEP_ ”

The distant noise of the alarm may be faint, but it’s loud enough for her to stir. She throws her arm over her eyes and groans, using her other one to feel around the bed. It bumps against the lump of someone else and Nico’s hand carefully feels the curve of her back to try and figure out who’s in the bed with her. There’s a slight shudder and a hum and Nico quickly determines who it is.

“ _BEEP_ ”

“Nozomi, turn your alarm off…” Nico grumbles as she pokes her.

Nozomi blindly reaches out for her side table, tapping her hand around to find her phone. Once it’s in her hands she pulls it too her, sliding her thumb around the screen and hoping that the alarm shuts off as fast as possible. Nico rolls herself into her back, snuggling against Nozomi and taking in her warmth.

“ _BEEP_ ”

Nico groans loudly and Nozomi her face towards her.

“Nicocchi, it isn’t my alarm.” she mumbles sleepily.

“What the hell is that noise?” Nico asks, though it comes out quite muffled thanks to her face being buried against Nozomi’s side.

“Sounds like Elichi’s phone,” Nozomi sighs quietly, “In the livingroom? Did Elichi leave it out there again?”

“Eli, go turn your phone off.” Nico says, throwing her arm behind her as an attempt to get the blonde out of bed.

But Nico’s arm hits nothing but an empty spot on the mattress. She frowns, pushing herself off of Nozomi and opening her eyes to look for their third bedmate. Her eyes squint as another beep goes off from the other room and she sighs. She wills any and all energy in her body to sit up properly, lifting the blanket off of herself and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Her feet quickly find her slippers -the soft, pastel pink ones with the tiny red bows at the top- and she stands up off of the bed, ready to head out to Eli and scold her for staying up so late with her studies again.

“Nicocchi..?” Nozomi calls out in a sleepy voice, quickly missing her warmth.

Nico glances down, noticing the blanket has been partly left off of Nozomi. She frowns a bit and leans over the bed, grabbing the blanket into her hands firmly. She pulls it over the older girl and presses a chaste kiss to her temple.

“Go back to sleep, Nozomi. I’ll be back with that banana in no time.”

A tired smile forms on Nozomi’s lips and she stays in her spot, listening to Nico and deciding not to move out from underneath the covers. Nico smiles at her before turning to the door. She follows the sounds of the insistent beeping, expecting to see the specific sight of Eli asleep at the desk with her phone blaring as she snoozes on top of her text books. As she trudges down the hall she realizes the lights to the living room are off, and only the faint light of the bulb in the oven hood shines from the kitchen.

“The kitchen..?” Nico questions aloud.

Studying very rarely happened in the kitchen. There was hardly any room in the tiny spot for them to cook together, much less study. She quietly steps into the doorway, her eyes looking directly towards the stove. Nico stares, bewildered for a brief moment before a concerned frown takes its place on her face.

“What the hell?”

In front of her, slouched onto the counter with her face buried into her arms is Eli. She still wears her clothes from the day before, only now they’ve accumulated a fair amount of box cake dust and smears of batter. Nico doesn’t know whether to laugh or be worried for Eli’s current train of thought. The alarm blares again and Nico quickly locates Eli’s phone, grabbing it and sliding the alarm off. Once the insistent beeping has finally stopped, Eli finally stirs from her uncomfortable position on the counter.

“Hmmm..” Eli hums quietly.

Her body is stiff from being in such an awkward position for so long and Nico pats her shoulder lightly. She jolts upward from the touch, regret showing on her face for a brief moment from her fast movements. Her face turns to see Nico standing next to her and she stares. An embarrassed blush dusts her face as she mumbles her name and looks down to avoid the concerned gaze Nico gives her.

“Eli, why are you up, it’s like, 2 in the morning.” Nico scolds gently, not removing her hand off of Eli.

“N-No big reason, really.” Eli mumbles in reply, lifting her hand up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “I’ll come to bed in a minute, I just gotta clean an- WAIT, DID YOU SAY TWO?!”

Nico flinches from Eli’s sudden shout and pulls her hand from her to cover her ears. Eli quickly pushes herself from the counter, running to the other side and grabbing the oven mitts as quickly as possible. She throws them onto her hands faster than the speed of light and Nico can only watch as a tired blonde blur moves past her and opens up the oven quickly. She stares as Eli reaches into the oven and pauses for a moment, her hands staying still and her eyes scanning the inside of it with confusion.

Eli says nothing and Nico’s eyes fall onto a cake pan full of batter that’s been placed on top of the stove. She then continues to watch as Eli looks up from the oven to see the pan sitting right there in front of her face. Unbaked and lukewarm, with plenty of time to settle nicely. Eli pulls her arms away from the oven, stands up, closes the door and takes the oven mitts off. She presses the off button before looking at Nico with the most defeated gaze. It takes all of Nico not to laugh at this very moment.

“E-Eli,” She manages to say, desperately clawing at unfunny thoughts to keep her from chortling, “Why are you baking a cake in the middle of the night?”

“I…got hungry?” Eli answers weakly, too embarrassed to think of a better excuse.

Nico snorts. Eli puts her face in her hands and takes a deep breath. Nico clears her throat and tries again.

“Really? You’re so hungry in the middle of the night that you start baking a cake and for-forget to put it in the oven?” Nico shakes a bit from the giggles that threaten to escape and Eli exhales loudly.

“No. No I was lying.”

“Well that was obvious.”

“I-I just..” Eli peers at Nico through her fingers and Nico can see the bright red that now stains the tips of her ears. “I didn’t want you to think I forgot our anniversary. It was an accident, I’ve just been so busy I didn’t realize the date and before I knew it it was already here. I wanted to surprise you and Nozomi in the morning with a cake and an apology but…”

Panic sets in and Eli’s voice trails off. Wasn’t October just yesterday?! There was no way it was December 5th already. It’s only for a brief moment when Eli’s phone screen lights up from a late night snapchat notification and the time catches her attention. Just above the ugly 2:07 am, the date shows itself to Nico and she almost sighs in relief as she sees the true day, November 5th, flashing at her. Eli’s screen goes black and a tiny notification light begins to blink and all the laughs Nico attempted to cover up fade and become an overwhelming feeling of love and compassion.

She steps closer to the blonde, lifting her hands to pull them from her face. Once they were moved, she uses her right hand to poke Eli’s nose gently, causing her to scrunch it up in mild discomfort. Nico gives her a crooked smile, her finger sliding from the tip of her nose and resting lightly on her lips for a moment before she removes it completely.

“Idiot, you shouldn’t lose out on sleep just for this.” She scolds.

Eli frowns.

“It’s our important day though. I want to make sure you feel as important and loved as you always make me feel.”

Nico’s heart flutters and she hates that even though Eli looks like an unshowered and stressed mess, she still knows how to say the right things to get her this flustered. Without thinking about it she pulls Eli in for a short kiss on the lips that conveys her thoughts to the blonde. Eli pouts when Nico pulls away and the black haired girl lifts her hand to tap one of her cheeks lightly.

“You already do, dummy,” she says with a fond smile, “Here, lets just leave the dishes in the sink. I’ll put plastic wrap over the top of the cake and you can finish it after our date tomorrow, okay?”

“Date?” Eli questions, “We’re going on a date tomorrow?”

“Of course we are!” Nico laughs, “It’s our anniversary, remember? Nozomi and I had it planned for weeks. We wanted to surprise you too.”

The love she feels from Eli’s warm blue eyes is enough to cause the polar ice caps to melt and the sea levels to rise, and Nico doesn’t object when Eli leans in to press another kiss to her lips. She kisses back for a short moment before pulling away and instructing her to stack the dishes nicely in the sink. Eli does as told and Nico grabs the plastic wrap, pulling it off of the roll and wrapping the cake pan up nicely. She places it into the fridge while Eli grabs her phone and turns on her flashlight app. Once she’s done Nico flicks the oven hood light off and links her arm with Eli’s, pulling her back down the hall towards their bedroom.

They enter quietly looking over to the bed illuminated by the soft glow of the night light. The sounds of Nozomi’s soft snores reach their ears and they share a small look of affection before Nico makes her way to the bed. She kicks her slippers off and sits down on the edge to wait for Eli. She politely glances away as the blonde quickly changes out of yesterdays clothes and into her nice, clean nightgown . Once she’s done she quickly pulls her hair out of its ponytail and steps over to sit down on the mattress next to Nico.

The new weight on the bed wakes their other sleeping companion and she rolls over to face them. She gives them that sleepy smile of hers before pulling open the blanket with one arm and using the other to pat the spot next to her.

“Welcome back,” She greets, “I kept the bed nice and warm for ya.”

Eli chuckles and watches as Nico happily slides into the center spot. She then lies down next to her, sliding her cold feet under the blanket and tangling them closely to Nico’s. The smaller girl shivers and grumbles while Eli giggles tiredly. Not long after that, the even breathing of the girl behind her is all she can hear and Nico sighs contently, happy to know that Eli fell asleep quickly.

“That took longer than I thought. What was she doing?” Nozomi asks in a whisper.

“Trying to bake a cake for our anniversary.” Nico replies, almost laughing.

“Eh? At this-” Nozomi pauses her sentence and reaches behind her, fumbling on the side table in an attempt to grab her phone.

Nico stops her with one hand.

“Don’t worry, you’re right.”

“Then why was she..?” Nozomi’s voice is filled with amusement as she questions what the blonde had been doing and Nico answers.

“Lost track of the days I guess. Not important though, we have a date tomorrow.”

“Oh? We do?!”

“Yup. Didn’t have the heart to tell her it was next month.”

Nozomi laughs tiredly and stretches her arm across Nico and rests her hand on Eli’s hip. She mumbles a “silly Nicocchi” quietly before sleep takes her again. Eli, in her sleepy haze, snuggles herself closer to Nico, burying her face into her hair. Nico smiles tiredly and shuts her eyes.

“You’re one to talk.” she replies before falling asleep, nestled perfectly between her two favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!!


End file.
